


Time Goes By

by Captain_MJB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a conversation about love. Or Sirius lectures Remus.





	Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter

Remus sat at the ever-uncomfortable kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place as he fiddled absentmindedly with his cup of tea; muscles still aching from the recent full moon which has only been days ago.

He was getting old. A recurring thought he has had since he turned sixteen and was only reinstated when he got his first grey hair at eighteen. His friends had tried their best to make sure he didn't think this way, especially James and Sirius but alas such thoughts couldn't be helped. And there was only Sirius left now well he was the only one left that mattered.

"Moony," Sirius clicked his hands in front of his face to get his oldest friend's attention, he'd been sat for the past ten minuets in the silent kitchen watching the werewolf absentmindedly fiddling with his cup, eyebrows furrowed and a forlorn look on his face.

If anyone in the room, that consisted as just the two of them, were to be feeling sorry for themselves, it should be him, thought Sirius bitterly. Not to say that he didn't understand Remus' self-deprecation, having been well acquainted with it in their Hogwarts time and the terrible years that followed that. He had become even more familiar with it in the past few weeks, seeing his best friend slip back into himself.

"Moony!" He spoke once more in a harsher tone, internally grinning when the werewolf finally looked up at him.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" The ever-polite ex-Professor questioned, rubbing the back of his neck in an absent minded action.

Holding back a sigh, Sirius rolled his eyes. "Are you okay, Remus?"

"Fine. Just worried about Harry. Especially having Umbridge at Hogwarts, it has been playing on my mind," Remus admitted.

"And while I don't doubt that you are worried about Harry, Moony. Especially since Umbitch is sniffing around," Sirius paused to laugh at the nickname, carrying on quickly at the unimpressed stare he received from Remus. "This isn't about Harry,"

Remus opened his mouth to retort but was quickly stopped by Sirius pronouncing his name in a slow way that he instantly knew saved no room for argument. It looked like the conversation that he was desperately trying to avoid was finally going to happen.

"I've seen the way she looks at you. The way you look at her." Sirius admitted, staring resolutely over the wooden table top.

Remus considers leaving, just getting up from his chair and exiting the kitchen. But he doesn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Padfoot."

Sirius chuckled, admittedly in a mocking way. "Why, my dear cousin of course. In case you still don't know what I'm talking about…. She is always supporting an insane hair colour, an Auror and clumsy to boot. Does that jog your memory, Moony?"

"Sirius…"

"No, Remus! We are talking about this because like hell am I going to let you sit and do nothing about this when can actually do something about it!" Sirius ended up shouting. His angry about being stuck in his dreadful childhood home, at the past years and his situation seeping into his desperation to get through to his oldest and closest friend.

Hanging his head, fridge falling into his eyes, Remus swallowed. His eyes traced the lines in the wooden table directly in his sight as he thought about his response. But really, he was just wasting time, delaying the inevitable conversation.

He knew his response; it had been running through his head on repeat for the past few weeks. Whenever he saw the beautiful young women, who basically fell at his feet at least once during many of their interactions.

"Sirius… I'm too old, poor and dangerous for her. Not matter what I feel." He repeated the mantra that had been running through his head, looking up so his eyes met Sirius' own whirling pools of grey.

Laughing once again Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "I have an answer to all your…. problems. Would you like to hear them?" He drawled.

Sirius didn't let the other man reply as he started on his rant.

"Poor? Tonks has a job does she not? She provides for herself. This isn't the 1800 Remus, she is perfectly capable of looking after herself in the money department and you know it! It's a pitiful excuse."

"Sirius…"

"NO, Remus! You are going to listen to what I am going to say!" Sirius demanded causing Remus to nod in response. Not wanting to really get into it with the escaped convict when he was this fired up.

"As for dangerous, Moony. It's only one night of a month that you are even remotely dangerous other than that you are a softie," He chuckled. " And on that one night, you aren't even going to be near her to be dangerous. Plus, Nymphie is an Auror. And a black, danger is practically in her blood,"

Remus rubbed his chin with his hand as he thought about what the other man had said. "And about being old?" He wondered with actual curiosity at what was going to be said.

"Why should that matter, Moony!" Sirius exploded, banging his fist on the table like he was in court," In times like these, when you love someone, nothing should stand in the way of that love. Not war and especially not something as trivial as age,"

"But… you have to admit the gap is rather large," Remus spoke causing Sirius to scoff.

"Oh please, Tonks is a grown woman, if it doesn't matter to her, It shouldn't to you."

All Remus could do was sigh.

"Listen to me Remus. If you love her, which I know you do. Be with her. Love is one of the most important feelings we can ever have!" Sirius paused to scoff to himself, mumbling about being locked up and turning into Dumbledore.

"Love is what kept Harry alive. Love is what kept Lily and Prongs happy up until their last moments even though their lived were being threatened and they were living through a war. I missed my chance a love Moony"

Sirius sighed sadly, "But you haven't. If being stuck in this bloody house means that I can make you realise that you deserve love Remus then so be it. For years I watched you stay away from people; girls. Being afraid that they would find out about your little problem."

"Well guess what, you have found someone who knows all of it and she loves you. You know she loves you so why the fuck are you sat here with me moping when you could be doing something about it!"

"I," Remus was speechless, "You're right!"

Smirking Sirius scoffed, "Of course I am!

Remus straightened, jumping out of his seat and grasping his cloak from beside him and heading for the kitchen door, "I have to go!"

"Wait, Moony!" Sirius called after him with a grin, "Can I get that admitted in writing?"


End file.
